<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Look on Tempests by humapuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474175">We'll Look on Tempests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma'>humapuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aristocrat Bucky, Class Differences, Fluff and Smut, Gender politics, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No dub/non-con, Non-Traditional, Omega Bucky Barnes, Regency Era, Smut, Stableboy Steve, omegas in power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you <i>imagine</i>?” Winifred Barnes exclaimed as she entered the room, followed by their neighbor, Mrs. Carter. “<i>Another</i> Alpha child, those poor fools.”</p><p>Mrs. Carter nodded, taking a seat by a small table. “It must be such a burden to them – so wealthy with no one to leave it to!”</p><p>“Mmm, quite so,” Winifred agreed, narrowing her eyes and pursing her rouged lips.</p><p>“You know, I found one hiding in my woods in a rut!”</p><p>“I wish I could say that I’m surprised. Oh, that puts me in mind,” Winifred said, lifting her hand to signal Maria. “Hill, I learned that the stableboy had gone into rut a few months ago and shirked his duties for several days.” At the mention of Steve, Bucky froze, holding his book with trembling hands. “If it happens again, dismiss him.”</p><p>Bucky could see Maria swallow but she only nodded and returned to where she had been. With that, the two women continued their conversation while Bucky forced himself to remain in place for another half-hour before excusing himself, leaving the book behind.<br/> <br/><b>AKA the Regency Era A/B/O AU where Omegas are in power, and Bucky doesn't know what's right anymore.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Look on Tempests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthyassistant/gifts">Filthyassistant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm back again (so soon!) with my MarvelTrumpsHate2020 A/B/O Regency Era fic. This was written for filthyassistant!<br/>I have written my other A/B/O works to be "nontraditional," and this is more of that!<br/>Thank you, filthyassistant, for bidding on me! I hope you enjoy it. &lt;3<br/>Title inspired by Shakespeare's Sonnet 116. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his dreams, a deep voice whispered in his ear, praising him and <em>loving </em>him. The dark words wrapped around him like a blanket just as the Alpha did, holding him close, keeping him safe.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll steal you</em>, the figure said in such a gentle voice, it made his heart flutter. <em>I’ll steal you away</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The hands that touched him were calloused and rough – a worker’s hands. The eyes that stared down at him were bright blue, lighting up the darkness. There was no face, but there was so much more for him to yearn for.</p><p> </p><p>He woke alone in his large bed, cold and yet burning up. It wasn’t his heat, he knew… but something much deeper; something he dared not even think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cool, crisp air rushed to meet him as Bucky hurried down the stone steps of the manor. He tried not to run but was impatient to get to the stable for his morning ride. His mother didn’t approve of an Omega of rank riding on horseback – <em>What are carriages for if we’re meant to gallop about the country like ferals!</em> – but he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the outbuilding, he found that the stable boy had already saddled his horse, Glory. He stepped forward, holding up the horse’s reins for Bucky. “Good morning, Master James,” he said with a bright, cheery smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times must I ask you to call me ‘Bucky’?” he chuckled, taking the reins and climbing onto his horse.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, he watched a sad smile overtake the young Alpha’s features. “At least once more, sir,” he answered, stepping backward, dismissing himself from Bucky’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky steeled his features to not betray the sting that caused and, with a final nod, he rode away from the stable, gaining speed. He knew that the Alpha’s name was Steve but they didn’t interact often, which wasn’t out of the ordinary considering the difference in rank.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, there was something about him that had always caught Bucky’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Bucky sat in the drawing room, looking out the window to the corral below. Their horses were running and playing, followed swiftly by the stable boy. Adjusting himself, Bucky leaned closer, watching him hurry after them, beaming at the beasts as they slipped away just as he closed in. Steve’s wild hair blew in the wind; his white, muslin shirt clung to his shoulders and chest, revealing the musculature beneath. Like many Alphas, he wore a beard and, though Bucky had never found them to be very attractive, he quite liked it on Steve.</p><p> </p><p>His skin was luminous, tanned from the sunshine and shiny from his perspiration. He looked so free and joyful, so <em>alive</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, Bucky imagined, that was why he couldn’t turn away… perhaps he was jealous, but that wasn’t the truth and Bucky <em>knew </em>it.</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he sat back in his chair, grabbing his long-forgotten book. “Can you <em>imagine</em>?” The esteemed Winifred Barnes exclaimed as she entered the room, followed by their neighbor, Mrs. Carter. “<em>Another</em> Alpha child, those poor fools.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Carter nodded, taking a seat by a small table as his mother waved her hands toward it. “It must be such a burden to them – so wealthy with no one to leave it to!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, quite so,” Winifred agreed, narrowing her eyes and pursing her rouged lips.</p><p> </p><p>Both women were in their forties but the years shone on their faces, despite the makeup each of them wore. Their graying hair was worn in elaborate knots, fashions they’d both discovered when they’d last traveled. At that moment, the servant, Maria, entered the room with tea and Bucky flashed her a secret smile. She didn’t give him one back but he knew she was happy for the gesture. She set the tray down and poured two cups before bowing and moving to stand by the wall, waiting to be summoned.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” his mother went on, “I’m shocked at how <em>feral </em>her others turned out to be. Running about without an ounce of propriety.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Carter’s expression turned grave and looked around the room, as if the gossip she was about to reveal was too disturbing for anyone to hear. For some reason, she didn’t seem to think Bucky would be bothered by it, though, and said, “You know, I found one hiding in my woods <em>in a rut!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could say that I’m surprised. Oh, that puts me in mind,” Winifred said, lifting her hand to signal Maria. “Hill, I learned that the stableboy had gone into rut a few months ago and shirked his duties for several days.” At the mention of Steve, Bucky froze, holding his book with trembling hands. “If it happens again, dismiss him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky could see Maria swallow but she only nodded and returned to where she had been. With that, the two women continued their conversation while Bucky forced himself to remain in place for another half-hour before excusing himself, leaving the book behind.</p><p> </p><p>Several years ago, Bucky read in a book that Alphas had once been in power, having toppled powerful civilizations to create an empire of their own. This was known as the <em>Age of Blight</em> and the Omega aristocracy viewed it as a barbaric time. The books that Bucky read on the subject – all written by Omegas, of course – described the Alphas as violent, even savage, and their rule was chaotic. Omegas were enslaved and, even those who married Alphas willingly were denied citizenship.</p><p> </p><p>It was only natural, they said, that when Omegas overthrew them, the roles should be reversed, though Alphas were not slaves. If born to wealthy families, they received education and protection. Once married, they were comfortable and treated with respect.</p><p> </p><p>Those who were not born to privilege were the workers that society needed, the politicians would always say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Without Alphas, who would clean our homes and till our fields?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky frowned as he shut the door to his room. As an Omega and the only child, Bucky was to inherit the entirety of his family’s wealth and it was expected that he would soon marry. Winifred had already introduced him to several Alpha suitors – all wealthy, but all <em>boring</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He could imagine how a life with them would be – like that between his parents – and he knew it wasn’t what he wanted. However, his mother was determined to find him a “suitable” mate, regardless of his wishes.</p><p> </p><p>It was not <em>new</em>, after all; arranged marriages were the norm for Omegas of his rank. He knew he had no choice – and he knew that his future Alpha spouse would have even <em>less</em> of a choice – but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t wish things could be different.</p><p> </p><p>He went to bed that night, feeling more trapped than he’d ever felt before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Steve!” Bucky cried as he walked Glory back to the stable. “Steve, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Master James,” Steve said as he ran toward them, “what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Glory, she threw a shoe,” Bucky explained, panting and pointing to her hoof. “I tried to make her stay but she kept following after me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” Steve said, lifting a hand as if to touch Bucky, to comfort him, but then he dropped it and knelt down before the horse. “I’ll wrap her up and call the farrier right away. We’d better check all of her shoes to make sure he set them properly.”</p><p> </p><p>He was calm and gentle as he fitted the cloth around Glory’s hoof, all while Bucky rubbed her neck. Without meaning to, Bucky asked, “Did you always want to do this work?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s head jerked up and he met Bucky’s eyes. “It’s good work, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not really an answer,” Bucky chuckled. “Come now, I won’t be offended.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Steve shook his head. “No, sir, I… my Uncle means to give me a parish near his estate.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s brows shot up. “You want to join the clergy?”</p><p> </p><p>A shy smile spread across Steve’s features and Bucky felt his heart speed up. “A nice, quiet parish, a small country home,” Steve replied, finishing the wrap. “It would suit me very well, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Steve leaving had something heavy settling in Bucky’s chest and a queasy feeling roiled in his stomach. “Y-yes, that sounds…” he trailed off, frowning at the muddy ground. “You’ll excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bucky rushed back to the manor. A sadness stronger than any he’d ever known before had taken root in his heart and he couldn’t understand where it had come from.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much sun,” Hill explained as she checked him over. “I’d suggest you take a few days from riding.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have it in him to argue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some weeks later, Bucky entered the stables and found Steve there, saddling Glory. His scent was… distressed, to say the least, and Bucky frowned. “Good morning, Steve,” he called as he approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Master James, I’m sorry,” Steve said, clearly flustered. He continued to buckle the saddle in place. “I’m afraid I got a bit of a late start today.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shook his head. “No need to apologize.” He watched the tension leak from Steve’s shoulders but the scent remained, hanging heavy in the air. “Is… is everything alright?” He asked and Steve turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes, I – she’ll be all set in just a moment, sir.” He adjusted the bridle and sighed in relief, handing the reins to Bucky. “It won’t happen again, Master James,” he promised before stepping away.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, wait,” Bucky said and Steve halted his movements. His eyes widened and that distressed scent filled the air again. Bucky had no idea what he wanted to say, what he <em>should</em> say, so he simply nodded his head. “Thank you for… all your work.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Steve beamed at him. “My pleasure, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stared after his retreating form, wrestling with some emotion he couldn’t define.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he dreamt that night, it was no longer a faceless Alpha that whispered in his ear and breathed hotly against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>It was Steve.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Bucky knew it always had been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning was chilly and gray as Bucky walked to the stables. Despite the gloom, though, he had a spring in his step as he hurried through the large door. However, his enthusiasm faded when he looked up to find the other stableboy, Clint, holding Glory’s reins. “Sir,” he greeted, handing them to Bucky with a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky forced his voice to remain level as he asked, “Is Steve feeling unwell today?”</p><p> </p><p>Clint went rigid for a moment before shaking his head. “He was sent to the village this morning on an errand, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something in his expression that told Bucky he was lying, but Bucky had no reason to accuse him of anything. Even if Steve were ill, it wasn’t as though Bucky could do anything for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” he said and took the reins. Without another word, he climbed atop Glory and they were off, racing along the narrow road that led to the woods.</p><p> </p><p>For a short time, at least, Bucky could pretend that he was truly running away, that he could have a life of his own choosing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moon shone brightly through his window when a soft rapping awoke him. “Master James,” Hill’s voice whispered through his door and Bucky hurried to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” He asked, brow furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Steve – the stableboy,” she said, eyes wide and frightened. “He’s… he’s gone into rut and… if your mother finds out, she’ll… I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Bucky said, holding a hand up. “It’s going to be… it’s going to be fine. Let me… let me get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” she gasped, “you can’t go out there. He might –”</p><p> </p><p>He knew what she was saying, but he shook his head. “If we don’t do something to help him, my mother <em>will </em>find out.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed but nodded her head. “Tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and hurried to pull clothes on, though he didn’t have time to dress himself properly. His trousers and linen shirt were hastily thrown together, then he tugged his riding boots on. “Take me to him,” he said and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hill checked the hallway before she led him through the servants’ rooms to a door. It came out the side of the house where the stables were, and Bucky could see a dim glow coming from within.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in there,” she pointed. “Earlier, he asked Clint to help him get the horses into the other barn.”</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s why he wasn’t there this morning</em>, Bucky thought to himself. He nodded his head and ran down the small hill to the other building. His hands shook as he unlatched the door, hesitating for a moment before stepping inside. When it closed behind him, the heady scent of Alpha rut hit him and he took a stuttering breath.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never smelled it before, but there was no mistaking it.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve?” He called as he gingerly stepped forward. “Steve, are you in here?”</p><p> </p><p><em>What a silly question</em>, he thought to himself as he looked in the first stall. Steve’s rut pheromones were everywhere, filling the barn and making Bucky’s blood race.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Get out</em>,” a dark voice answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve,” he said again, “it’s Bucky.” He couldn’t determine where the voice was coming from, so he continued moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” Steve replied. His voice was so much lower than it usually was, so dark and rich, but it was still <em>Steve</em>. “I’d know your scent anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s stomach clenched at that. “Where are you?” He took a few steps forward and checked in the next stall.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to <em>leave</em>.” The voice was growing nearer and nearer as Bucky kept moving. “I’m – I’m not safe for you to be around.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Bucky said, “I know you’re in rut.” Sweat began beading on his forehead as he took another step; his body felt hot, too hot for the cool spring weather.</p><p> </p><p>“I – <em>how</em>?” Steve demanded, his voice sounding strained and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hill told me,” Bucky answered. “Please, I – I want to help you. If you’re discovered, my mother will have you dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to <em>help</em> me?” Steve ground out and Bucky felt a spark race up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>He was so close and the scent was growing heavier. He had never smelled an Alpha’s rut before but he was sure that, even if Hill hadn’t told him, he would know exactly what this was. Steve’s scent was buried beneath the musk, but still there, and Bucky suddenly felt his body reacting.</p><p> </p><p>He released a punched-out groan as he felt himself releasing slick. Steve moaned too and Bucky fought the whine that had begun to crawl up his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve,” he forced out, “l-let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Steve rumbled, “Do you understand what you’re offering?”</p><p> </p><p>“St-Steve,” Bucky gasped, stumbling, and catching himself on the gate of the closest stall, “your… your <em>voice</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me,” Steve demanded in a powerful voice that made Bucky’s knees go weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, I – I know,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell so sweet, Bucky,” the Alpha breathed and Bucky felt himself release more slick.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’ve never… said my name before,” Bucky rasped out, heaving breaths as he forced himself to keep moving.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d smell sweet.” Steve’s voice was so low that Bucky wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it. “<em>Oh, God</em>, you’re… you’re too close, Bucky, go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bucky rasped. “Tell me where you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I – I can’t, I – <em>Bucky</em>, you’re too close, I – I could hurt you.” Steve’s voice was frenzied as he growled. “Please, I – I can’t –”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, I trust you,” Bucky promised, finally standing just outside the stall that Steve was in.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even <em>know</em> me,” Steve snapped.</p><p> </p><p>With a shuddering breath, Bucky said, “I do, Steve, I – <em>God</em>, I see you every day. I – I dream of you –”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say another word, Steve let out a roar and leapt out from behind the last stall. He grabbed Bucky around the waist and dragged him inside, laying him on the bed of hay he’d made, and then crawled over him. He was naked, flushed, and hard, and his eyes were dark as he took in deep lungfuls of air – of Bucky’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but wonder what Steve was smelling on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Bucky,” Steve rumbled, running his nose along Bucky’s throat where the pheromones were strongest, “what will you do to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak when Steve ran the tip of his tongue over the gland on Bucky’s neck. The only sound he released was a loud groan and he arched his neck further, offering, <em>submitting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s breath hitched as he stared, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve,” Bucky whispered before another word slipped past his lips, unbidden, “<em>Alpha.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Baring his teeth, Steve’s hands tore at Bucky’s shirt and trousers, ripping them from his body, leaving him naked and vulnerable. His hungry eyes raked over Bucky’s newly exposed skin, stopping at his dick and leaning down to bury his nose in the curls there. Bucky shuddered and spread his legs wider, exposing parts of himself no one had seen before. The rough bedding beneath him was soaked with his slick and Steve reached between his open thighs, gathering some of the wetness before pressing his fingers between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned at the flavor, his eyes falling shut in pleasure. “Fuck, I knew you’d be so sweet,” Steve groaned, sending tremors through Bucky’s body. “Could never have imagined <em>this</em> sweet, though.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Imagined?</em> Bucky heaved breaths as he watched Steve lick his fingers clean as if he had just enjoyed a succulent dessert. “Steve,” he breathed, “please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, sweet thing?” Steve asked, moving closer and bracketing Bucky’s body with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being in rut, he was… being <em>gentle</em> – kind, even. This was not what Bucky had been told an Alpha would be like. They said Alphas became <em>animals</em> during their rut, devoid of thought or feeling, and yet Steve’s lips were tender as they traced along the column of Bucky’s throat. In fact, he’d tried to get Bucky to leave, tried to protect his virtue.</p><p> </p><p>It was far too late, though, as Bucky’s entire body thrummed with an urge so desperate, so <em>primal</em>, it scared him. He shoved Steve away roughly and rolled onto his belly, pulling his knees under himself to lift his ass in the air. The smell of hay couldn’t mask the heady scents of their arousal that permeated the air.</p><p> </p><p>Steve released a deep, guttural growl and surged forward, blanketing Bucky with his body. When he felt teeth on the back of his neck, Bucky’s body went slack, <em>surrendering</em> itself to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… sure?” Steve asked in a tight, hoarse voice and Bucky nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve,” Bucky gasped out, “I want it. Please, I – I can give you what you need.” Steve’s body was rigid, poised and ready to pounce, but he waited. Desperation fueled Bucky’s body as he cried out, “Alpha, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s desperate whine filled the barn as he jerked their bodies closer still, and reached between them, guiding his dick toward Bucky’s ass. When the bulbous head pressed against him, Bucky shut his eyes tight and fought the initial urge to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he rasped, running his hands along Bucky’s shoulders, then over his ribs, to his hips. “I won’t hurt you. Never hurt you. I’ve wanted you for so long… you have no idea how much I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” The admission burst from Bucky’s lips and Steve gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve thought… about me?” There was something akin to <em>awe</em> in his voice and it set a fire in Bucky’s belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Bucky said, nodding his head, “I have, so many times. Imagined… how you’d take me.”</p><p> </p><p>In the next moment, Steve’s hand was pressing Bucky’s back down, as if his chest could be any more flush with the floor. Bucky gripped the hay in his hands, moaning when Steve used his knees to spread Bucky’s legs further apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so wet, Bucky,” Steve murmured as he rubbed the head of his cock against Bucky’s entrance, gathering slick and teasing him into madness.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve!” He cried out, trying to press back, but Steve’s bulk held him in place.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell that Steve was hesitating, despite his rut and what must have been a deep and agonizing need. In a final effort to show that he wanted this, that it wasn’t against his will, he pressed back harder than before, seeking, arching, <em>pleading</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The high whine he released was all it took as Steve <em>finally</em> pushed inside him, a slow, thorough slide. Bucky sobbed in relief, crushing the stiff bits of straw in his hands, as Steve held him firmly in place. He was speaking, he knew and, though he had no idea what he was saying, but Steve understood him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’re <em>mine</em> now, all mine, Bucky.” He pulled out before slamming back inside, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s chest as his powerful thrusts pushed Bucky across the floor. “Gonna be so good to you, Bucky, gonna give you everything. All I am, all of me, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky didn’t know if it was the rut talking or if Steve really wanted to mate him, but it didn’t matter. All Bucky could wish for was that Steve meant the words he was saying, that he would love him and take him away, that he would keep him forever.</p><p> </p><p>“I would, Bucky, I <em>would</em> – God, I’ll take such good care of you,” Steve promised and Bucky realized he’d been saying all of that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>When Steve’s knot grew large enough that it tugged on Bucky’s rim, he cried out as his orgasm washed over him. Blood roared in his ears and his body went lax as Steve growled and began moving faster, thrusting harder, chasing his own pleasure. Each thrust sent shockwaves through Bucky’s entire body but he couldn’t escape the feeling – didn’t <em>want</em> to. When Steve’s moans became more frenzied and his grip turned bruising, Bucky knew he was close too, and spread his legs wider, instinctively preparing to take the knot.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve moaned before he slammed his hips against Bucky’s, forcing his full knot inside as he came.</p><p> </p><p>The knot sat heavy and thick against his prostate and glands and, each time it twitched from Steve’s orgasm, it pushed a little more come out of his own dick. He shivered at the feeling of being <em>so full</em>, something he’d never experienced before in his life. Steve kept their bodies pressed close as he laid them on their sides before pulling a blanket from somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>While Bucky panted and moaned at the sensations, Steve fussed over his comfort, fixing the straw bedding and tucking the blanket around them. It wasn’t a full nest, not really, but Bucky felt like it could be.</p><p> </p><p><em>Their</em> nest.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve,” he whispered, turning to look over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The rut had eased somewhat but, without the pheromone-addled haze, Steve looked ashamed and guilty. He ducked his head, avoiding Bucky’s eyes and keeping his hands on top of the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve,” Bucky repeated more forcefully and Steve finally met his gaze. “Did you… did you mean the things you said?”</p><p> </p><p>With a shake of his head, Steve argued, “Even if I did, Bucky, we – we <em>couldn’t</em>. Your mother and father, they’d disown you, and leave you with nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky took a moment and considered what Steve was saying. He was right and Bucky knew it. If they bonded, his mother would denounce him and leave him penniless, but…</p><p> </p><p>With a soft smile, Bucky whispered, turning as much as he could and touching Steve’s cheek, “I wouldn’t have nothing. I’d have <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve let out a quivering breath but seemed to hesitate and think for a moment. “Bucky…” he began, biting his lip, “I know I have no right after what I’ve done –”</p><p> </p><p>“What you’ve done?” Bucky tried to interrupt but Steve shook his head and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“But I must tell you. I always knew that my… station meant that I could never even <em>dream</em> of having you and… I think you were confused and… sometimes hurt by my silence.” He took a deep breath. “Let me be open now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s heart was pounding in his chest but he remained silent, staring up at Steve as he forced himself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Every day since we first met, my love for you has grown. I have no right to – to <em>hope</em>, but I must… I must ask you.” His breath was shaky as he inhaled. “Can you… forgive me for… what I’ve done?” Frowning, Bucky opened his mouth to answer but Steve went on. “Can you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky gasped as he felt tears prick his eyes and he covered his mouth to suppress the sob that was fighting to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Beaming down at him with misty eyes, Steve finally asked, “Will you bond with me?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud, joyful laugh burst from Bucky’s chest and he nodded his head. “Yes, yes, I – I will!”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Steve’s face was a mix of joy and shock, as if he hadn’t believed that Bucky could feel the same way for him. After a moment, his grin only widened as a light filled his eyes, and he asked, “You want to be mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Bucky felt tears prickling his eyes. “I love you – I <em>have </em>loved you,” he went on, ignoring the quiver in his voice, “most ardently.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pulled Bucky into a passionate kiss as his rut roared back to life, though this time, it was less about his biology and more about his intent. He ground his knot against Bucky’s prostate, pressing against his glands, and Bucky released a choked moan into the kiss. Steve’s fingers were pressed into Bucky’s hip so hard, he was sure it would bruise, but it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from the kiss, Steve bared his teeth and Bucky arched his neck, baring his throat. The growl should have been his warning but it still shocked him when he felt Steve bite down on his gland, marking him, <em>claiming</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>With the pain and pleasure mixing in his veins, Bucky came again, crying out into the straw beneath him. Steve continued growling and thrusting until he went rigid and moaned, holding Bucky close to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly a full minute before he released the bite and licked the wound, humming in Bucky’s ear. “Mine,” he whispered and Bucky nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me,” he said, turning his head and waiting for Steve to expose his own throat. When he did, he smiled gently as Bucky gripped his hair and pulled him close to sink his own teeth into Steve’s gland.</p><p> </p><p>With the bond in place, Steve’s rut ended and the pheromones slowly dissipated. “I love you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Bucky answered, pressing a light kiss to the wound on Steve’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>When his knot finally went down, Steve and Bucky got dressed and snuck to the servants’ quarters to bathe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the sun rose on a new day, Steve wrote a hasty letter to his Uncle while Bucky arranged a meeting with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s screams followed him as he walked to the manor’s foyer, only to be stopped by his father. George Barnes looked down at him, then over at Steve, and finally glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” he said, handing them a stack of banknotes and patting Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ve called the carriage for you. Hurry, before your mother hears.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s eyes were teary as he hugged George, possibly for the last time. “Thank you, father,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of him,” he commanded of Steve and Steve nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it, sir.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and they rushed out the door. After helping Bucky into the coach, Steve turned to him. “How do you feel about chickens?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughed. “You mean, raising them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Steve replied, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like the idea of you chasing them around.” Bucky thought it over for a moment. “Yes, I like that very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Steve laughed, “it’s decided. We’ll raise chickens. Maybe goats too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/humapuma817">twitter</a> or <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humapuma">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>